diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/12 August 2017
11:55 *It also begins raining acid, but not nearly as much as rain* 11:55 c="Black"-blocks off the acid with a black shield- 11:55 *lightning strikes* 11:55 Erebu: smallDAMMIT WHY 11:55 ???: WHO DARE CLAIM TO BE THE ARCHPROPHET 11:55 c="#B82A2D"*Causes red lightning* 11:55 Erebu: *teleports back to the house* 11:55 c="#B82A2D"Pathetic... 11:55 Archprophet: no one 11:55 .... 11:55 c="#B82A2D"Another evil entity 11:56 *shadowy finger points at Mr.BigWallofText3* 11:56 Maybe 11:56 Ew 11:56 c="#B82A2D"ONLY I CAN STAND IN THIS WORLD 11:56 Erebu: ok nice i'm safe now i guess 11:56 Pointing is r00d 11:56 Archprophet: IMMMMPOOOOSSSSTTTTEEERRRRRR! 11:56 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Please ignore this cocky teenager who thinks he is god 11:56 c="Black"oh, hi archprophet 11:56 Archpuppet: FUCK MY DISGUISE! 11:56 *raises both arms and releases a massive fireball storm at Mr.Big* 11:56 c="#B82A2D"HEY 11:56 c="Black"kek 11:56 c="#B82A2D"YOU STUPID HOURGLASS LOVER 11:56 Eeeeeeeeeeeee 11:56 c="Black"it's archpuppet too 11:56 c="Black"hey hourglas 11:56 c="Black"ARCHPROPHET, HOURGLASS, ARCHPUPPET 11:57 c="Black"LET'S DEFEAT THAT TEENAGER TOGETHER 11:57 c="#B82A2D"BRING IT ON 11:57 Erebu: some op evil guy vs a teen who is over-confident? i'll watch! 11:57 *blocks fireballs with marshmallows effectively making a nice snack* 11:57 c="#B82A2D"MORTAL 11:57 c="#B82A2D"HA 11:57 Eh 11:57 so you're wondering, black text is a Black Pentagon 11:57 Erebu: *teleports back out with a few packs of popcorn* 11:57 c="#B82A2D"By the way I'm not a teen 11:57 I dont even really care or wanna do this 11:57 I just saw the opprotunity and took it 11:57 But carry on 11:57 c="#B82A2D"Im about 1434 years old, due to me being a demigod and being immortal 11:57 *is still stuck in tree* 11:58 bc="#B82A2D"I WILL KILL ALL THE OTHER DARKNESS, ONLY I CAN STAND 11:58 *Archrprophet sits on his chair and eats chips like a lazy bastard* 11:58 Burp 11:59 *lightning claps again* 11:59 DO NOT DISRESPECT THE ARCHPROPHET AND HIS IMAGE 11:59 c="#B82A2D"BRING IT ON 11:59 *Archprophet finds a dorito in the middle of the cushion and eats it. Panzer is not happy with this.* 11:59 c="pink"HELLO 11:59 c="pink"I AM THE POWERFUL PINK CYCLONE 11:59 *Panzer will remember that.* 12:00 What if I said I was some sort of ancient demonic evil darkness being thing that was billions of years old? 12:00 Lol 12:00 c="black" uhhh what are you doing cyclone, you're a maelstrom 12:00 c="pink"OH, I'M A MAELSTROM 12:00 c="#B82A2D"I WOULD KILL YA 12:00 c="black"stupid pink maelstrom 12:00 hey temz 12:00 giantbeefy beef 12:00 big Barn Ham 12:00 c="pink"i'm beefed up, and can take alotta damage 12:00 Well okay 12:00 c="black" -Rams elemental- 12:01 Erebu: i prefer popcorn over beef e 12:01 Good for you, what does pink even mean? 12:01 c="pink"It's like a crasher. 12:01 giantrainbow-\_("/)_/- OOPS, JUSTCOMN BY 12:01 c="#B82A2D"HELLO 12:01 c="#B82A2D"ITS ME AGAIN 12:01 rainbow °^° 12:01 c="#B82A2D"NOT MY PATHETIC WEAKER SELF 12:01 c="pink"There are crashers, pink squares, pink hexagons, pink heptagons and me, the Pink Maelstrom 12:02 (Red means my evil self) 12:02 giantWould you like a pet racist? [12:02 c="#B82A2D"This is boring! I haven't even killed anything yet! 12:02 fuck 12:02 Pet Racist:*Racist sentence* 12:02 giantrainbowWoud you like a pet racist? 12:02 oh gr8 12:02 i cant type 12:02 Erebu: oh wiw a button 12:02 small how can archprophets' appearance be crapped on he is a ball 12:03 rainbow I AM THE NORMAL MAELSTROM 12:03 rainbow YOU ALL KNOW THE BASIC POLYGONS 12:03 Well I may or may not be an ancient evil, but not a demon or anything 12:03 rainbowTHAT'S WHAT I AM MADE OF 12:03 MAY OR MAY NOT BE 12:03 c="#B82A2D"Whatever 12:03 rainbow RAAAAAAAINBOW 12:03 Erebu: RELEASE THE HOUN- i mean POPCORN! 12:03 c="#B82A2D"I need a battle 12:03 Erebu: *presses button* 12:03 (popcorn hounds) 12:03 IT'S RAINING POPCORN 12:03 verysmallyepsmallyepmediumyepmoderateyepbigyepverybigyepextrabigyepgiantyep 12:03 Wow you sound kinda like me 12:04 yt="ZENzrPekdgo" rainbow dangit i forgot to find a good song 12:04 XD 12:04 lmao 12:05 Anyways that reminds me 12:05 POPCAWRN 12:05 I want to kill something or fight Somebody or destroy things 12:05 rainbow not spongetale, dangit 12:05 c="#B82A2D"IF NO ONE EVIL HERE WANTS TO FIGHT ILL MARK YOU AS MORTALS 12:06 Erebu: *camoflagues in the ground to hide from boss* 12:06 S.....sponge....tale?...SPONGE TALE? °~° 12:06 Sponge Tail 12:06 y="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:06 Spuge 12:06 rainbowgiantkextrabigkverybigkbigkmoderatekmediumksmallkverysmallk 12:06 yt="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:06 Splooge 12:06 lmao 12:06 SSSPLLLLOOOO 12:06 yt="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:06 (uhh why is yt broken) 12:06 giantrainbowFAILURE 12:06 Splooge material 12:06 y="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:06 Yt=Youtube 12:06 Yt="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:06 (nuke) 12:07 (yt="Of5G86dz4og&t") 12:07 yt=hKVHUYcjQvs 12:07 yt="hKVHUYcjQvs" 12:07 c="#B82A2D"10 seconds before I make the storm a lot worse 12:07 5 12:07 0 12:07 WHY DOES THIS EXIST 12:07 50? 12:07 yt="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:08 Mark us as mortals? 12:08 *It begins flooding, seas of blood* 12:08 yt="Of5G86dz4og&t 12:08 *Well* 12:08 (omg i cant get it) 12:08 Erebu: *jumps out of camoflague* 12:08 *Blood begins flooding the area* 12:08 Erebu: oh my god even more kool aid :^giant) 12:08 yt="Of5G86dz4og&t" 12:08 Oh great 12:08 Perfect 12:08 (yt="Of5G86dz4og&t") 12:08 Glad I'm in a tree 12:09 yt="DvuqjJXJM6c" 12:09 c="#B82A2D"Can some sort of demonic monster fight me( 12:09 c="#B82A2D"Cuz I'm bored 12:09 DIEP.IO SECRET BOSS!!!WORLD RECIRD TROLLING TEAMERS!! XDXDXDXDXDXD TRY NOT TO DAB OR N U T 2017 HIGHLIGHTS DANK MEME FIDGET SPINNER GIVEAWAY (ALMOST DIED) (GONE SEXUAL) 12:09 Well... 12:09 Erebu: why does this kool-aid taste like blood :^giant( 12:09 rainbowtoday's your lucky day 12:09 rainbowbecause i am very powerful 12:09 c="#B82A2D"Ok 12:09 Erebu: k 12:09 rainbow1 to 2 million health 12:09 blue is it this easy 12:10 Nope 12:10 Nvm 12:10 ._. 12:10 c=red test 12:10 .3. 12:10 it's 12:10 WELL 12:10 "red" 12:10 c=1._. 12:10 No 12:10 Hmmmm 12:10 Crap 12:10 rainbow 12:10 rainbow 12:10 rainbow 12:10 c="#B82A2D"Vs about 1 quadrillion in your measurements? 12:10 rainbowguess what? 12:11 rainbowi got other friends too 12:11 Erebu: what? 12:11 >bad timing 12:11 c="#B82A2D"That's as down as I can g-BRING IT 12:11 -All of the Maelstrom Family appear- 12:11 >AAAAAAAAA 12:11 c="grey" I am Metal Cyclone. Nothing special, i only take 1 damage per hit 12:11 c="#B82A2D"So ur a battle cats enemy 12:11 c="#B82A2D"cool 12:11 (I get it I think) 12:11 c="pink" I AM THE PINK MAELSTROM. I CAN MOVE VERY FAST AND SWEEP 12:11 (I confuse cyclone with maelstrom) 12:12 (Cuz the titanium cyclone in battle cats only takes 1 damage per hit) 12:12 c="black" I AM THE BLACK MAELSTROM. I CAN CLOAK MYSELF. 12:12 build a wallverysmallcat 12:12 rainbowI AM THE REGULAR MAELSTROM. 12:12 rainbowNOTHING SPECIAL TOO 12:12 Hi 12:12 TACO!! 12:13 rainbowBRING IT c="black"BRING IT c="pink"BRING IT c="grey"BRING IT 12:13 :) 12:13 dangit 12:13 c="pink" bring it on you little b**ch 12:13 *Immedienty causes a hurricane, which aims at the metal cyclone doing 50 hits per second* 12:13 Wellllll 12:13 Sorry sir 12:13 O MAH GOD TACOCATACOCAT 12:13 *Strikes the pink one with red lightning* 12:13 This is a christian server so no swearing 12:13 jk 12:13 c="pink" -dodge- 12:13 c="#B82A2D"Taco I'd beware 12:14 c="#B82A2D"This is the form where 12:14 Hi Luggy! 12:14 ? 12:14 c="#B82A2D"Well stuff happened 12:14 c="#B82A2D"In August 1 12:14 c="pink"get ready for your best nightmare 12:14 rainbowWE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN 12:14 c="#B82A2D"Yeah right 12:14 c="black"INDEED 12:14 Erebu: so, if it's 1 damage per hit... 12:14 *Causes red explosions in the maelstorms group* 12:14 Erebu: gunner is basically a weakness 12:14 -Black would vanish, Pink would zoom around Theelemental very fast, and the rainbow cyclone would simply sit there- 12:15 -Metal would fall onto Theelemental- 12:15 *Latches onto pink and begins tearing out pieces of pink in the most painful way possible* 12:15 -It would damage him very fast, and Metal wouldn't take much damage- 12:15 -The pink polygons would attack you- 12:15 *Also spawns another hurricane which does 1000 hits per 5 seconds* 12:15 -Pink would begin spinning intensely, knocking you off- 12:16 rainbowGUYS 12:16 You have 77,777 health 12:16 rainbowWE NEED SOMEONE ELSE 12:16 rainbowZATHSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 12:16 *Latches on to pink again* 12:16 This is amusing 12:16 -The pink polygons would again hit you- 12:16 c="#B82A2D"She wouldn't dare come near me 12:16 -Black would ram you, depleting lots of your health- 12:16 c="#B82A2D"After what happened a long time again 12:16 *Latches onto black and tears a massive piece off of black* 12:16 (Black enemies have more body damage than they do health) 12:16 -The black polygons would spin around, then ram you- 12:17 -Pink would ram you- 12:17 What 12:17 rainbowwe need some help 12:17 *Then forms a giant cloud which continuously strikes the maelstorms* 12:17 I have been called 12:17 c="#B82A2D"Zathsu, remember what happened 12:17 c="#B82A2D"Do you want me to do that again? 12:17 -The maelstroms would die except for Pink and Rainbow, who just kept dodging- 12:17 c="#B82A2D"Probably no 12:17 Yeah no 12:17 -Then Black and Metal come back, as well as a new comer- 12:17 *Latches onto pink and finishes them* 12:17 -The white maelstrom- 12:17 *flies up, not with engines, but with microbots carrying them* 12:17 Hi 12:18 -The white maelstrom would spit a beam of white squares at theelemental- 12:18 *Deflects them at the white maelstorm* 12:18 (Average health for a white square is 300x that of a regular square) 12:18 -It would catch them- 12:18 hi 12:18 hi 12:18 back 12:18 -Then comes a Circle, which was immune to physical attacks, including ramming- 12:18 we have the squad here now 12:19 TEM, me and Taco 12:19 (Ya need to use magic (AKA fire polygons at it to damage it)) 12:19 *Teleports onto white maelstorm and dumps a gallon of acid onto it* 12:19 -It would absorb it- 12:19 (Hey that's what I'm best at) 12:19 -After all, it was literlaly a giant circle- 12:19 Hmm 12:19 >latency 12:19 *Causes more lightning to hit them all* 12:19 -The maelstroms would collaborate- 12:19 -and press a button- 12:19 Erebu: *goes to sleep* 12:20 -The lightning would hit everything else- 12:20 c="#B82A2D"You can't fight alone? 12:20 I need to make annoying names for everyone 12:20 *It doesnt* 12:20 -damn you're a godmodder- 12:20 *I control it* 12:20 rainbowWE TRIED TO STOP YOU, BUT HERE WE GO 12:20 *It simply dissapates* 12:20 uhh 12:20 -They would merge, forming the Ultimate Maelstrom- 12:20 Taco PM 12:20 c="#B82A2D"You just made my job 10x easier, thanks 12:20 c="orange"GOOD LUCK DESTROYING US 12:20 hi\ 12:21 c="orange"I HAVE ALL OF THE ABILITIES OF THE MAELSTROMS! 12:21 oh gr8 12:21 *Immediently uses a lot of magic attacks on it* 12:21 -Ultimate would vanish, and ram Theelemental many times- 12:21 -And stay behind you- 12:21 dammit 12:21 12:21 12:21 12:21 c="#B82A2D"I'm trying to play fairly 12:21 lag 12:21 i need to refresh 12:21 c="orange"WE HAD TO DO THIS 12:21 c="orange"WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE WORLD 12:21 c="#B82A2D"If you don't stop ramming me I will end your existence as a whole 12:21 back 12:21 c="#B82A2D"i wasn't gonna destroy the world 12:22 Ultiamte would spit out Rainbow Cyclone 12:22 CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME MAKE A LIST OF ANNOYING NAMES 12:22 c="#B82A2D"Do I look like a demon? 12:22 rainbowNICE JOB TRYING TO DEFEAT US 12:22 rainbowWE CAN REFUSE WHENEVER WE WANT AND WE CAN REVIVE ALL THE MAELSTROMS 12:22 KILL ALL OF THEM AT ONCE 12:22 c="orange"Rainbow is right. I can fuse again and everyone will be back. 12:22 c="#B82A2D"Mad Science will break apart your rules 12:23 Quickly, the ultimate cyclone would unfuse 12:23 c="#B82A2D"*Chants something strange* 12:23 Each cyclone would attack their own target 12:23 *HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ spawns near me* 12:23 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Whhaaat, 12:23 c="#B82A2D"They don't want to fight a fair fight 12:24 c="orange"Good luck trying to even damage us. 12:24 -Ultimate would teleport rapidly around Theelemental- 12:24 Hmmmm 12:24 Bored 12:24 -They unfuse and all ram you, then refuse- 12:24 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:I don't feel like fighting again 12:25 Well, I guess my annoying name would be melon... 12:25 Poke 12:25 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Even though I'm like you 12:25 c="orange"hey melon 12:25 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Except I'm actually smart 12:25 c="orange"if you even dare to attack us, we will kill you 12:25 HEY TBOO-Y 12:25 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:But fine... 12:25 c="orange"We are servants of Li'l Tboo, and we can summon him. 12:25 what 12:26 LOL 12:26 Okay good for you, trying to get me to attack you 12:26 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:rainbow*Goes into his True Form* 12:26 What would your annoying name be? 12:26 Erebu: *dreams of shooting watermelons* 12:26 Hey, I'm TBOO-Y 12:26 >:( 12:26 c="orange"COME ON, LI'L TBOO! 12:26 ... 12:26 -Ultimate would be overshadowed by a tiny TBOO- 12:26 Well I'm making a list of annoying names, mine is melon 12:26 Hmmmm 12:26 Li'l TBOO: What's wrong, Ultimate? 12:27 Ruby? 12:27 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:rainbowThe Only reason I'm fighting with you is Becuase they are using TBOO's 12:27 c="orange"These faintheads can't defeat us.... We need new forces. 12:27 Li'l TBOO: Alright, got it! 12:27 -Li'l TBOO would decrease Hourglassacre's level to 1- 12:27 *HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ immediently causes all the parts of the ultimate to disintegrate* 12:27 *It doesnt* 12:28 (TBOO is the most powerful thing ever) 12:28 TBOO-Y 12:28 TBOO-Y 12:28 (Li'l TBOO is his weaker half-brother) 12:28 LIL TBOO HAS BEEN KICKED FOR BEING TOO OP!! 12:28 *HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ says your too op and makes lil Tboo a rock* 12:28 -Li'l TBOO would respawn- 12:28 ALREADY DONE 12:28 NOPE 12:28 (There's a reason he's a TBOO) 12:28 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:*Kills Little Tboo again* 12:28 -He would keep respawning- 12:29 (Paris. TBOO is 2 OP, so ban) 12:29 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:I won't stop killing you until you concede defeat 12:29 *lil TBOO stops respawning* 12:29 -Meanwhile the Black Cyclone would be escaping- 12:29 -He would get outside the arena- 12:29 -And cloak- 12:29 TBOO ban (grin) 12:29 onu 12:29 -He would watch behind him- 12:29 no tboo ban 12:29 D: 12:30 -He would get past the absolute end- 12:30 12:30 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Until you concede defeat, I won't stop killing you. 12:30 no 12:30 don't ban me 12:30 :((((( 12:30 -He got outside the arena itself- 12:30 TBOO-Y 12:30 oh tboo-y 12:30 lmao what 12:30 yeh you can ban him 12:30 -He would be huffing and puffing- 12:30 but not normal tboo 12:30 WHAT WOULD YOUR ANNOYING NAME BE? 12:30 (Li'l TBOO is weaker than TBOO, about a fifth of its power) 12:30 TBitch-Y 12:30 My annoying name is Temmie 12:30 Hmmmm 12:30 (Also Teamerz, can ya be the TBOO itself?) 12:31 TBOO IS TOO OP 12:31 c="black"come and get me, temmie 12:31 well paris 12:31 I mean like a name that annoys the person who is nicknamed that 12:31 Like 12:31 -You couldn't get out of the arena's absolute border- 12:31 there are 2 ways of becoming the TBOO 12:31 (u can't use my annoying name in Rps) 12:31 TBOO-Ys annoying name could possibly be ruby? 12:32 (black cyclone can call anyone their annoying name) 12:32 c="black"na na na temmie come get me 12:32 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:*Uncloaks Black Maelstorm and kills them* 12:32 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Dont be annoying 12:32 HEY RUBY 12:32 (You cant get outside the arena) 12:32 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:We don't want a evil demigod to get angry 12:32 (Only maelstroms and any kind of TBOO can) 12:32 no 12:32 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:Im warning you 12:32 my annoying name 12:32 is 12:33 TBitch-Y 12:33 I make the annoying names 12:33 -Black Cyclone would fuse into the Ultimate Cyclone, and unfuse- 12:33 So it's ruby 12:33 (now i'm gonna be using names) 12:33 B.M: Alright guys, you're back! 12:33 P.M: Yeah, i'm back! 12:33 R.M: Let's go! 12:34 M.M: I think we should, Rainbow Cyclone. 12:34 W.M: Yeah 12:34 -They then go very far out- 12:34 -Polygons started to spawn again- 12:34 HAHA THIS IS WHAT THEY GET FOR CALLING ME MELON 12:34 Hi, BOSS 12:34 B.M: hey melon, can you get us? 12:35 Hi, ruby- 12:35 Bye, BOSS *puts BOSS right in front of them 12:35 ... 12:35 -You ram into nothingness- 12:35 Have fun 12:35 -Thus you instantly die- 12:35 *teleports away* 12:35 *flies in the air* 12:35 -It was in the air, too- 12:35 -The Maelstroms weren't being hurt- 12:35 *surprisingly non dead* 12:35 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:*Disabling OP Opponent Protocal* 12:35 B.M: -insert spongebob laugh- 12:35 HE IS A ROBOT 12:35 WARNING 12:35 WARNING 12:35 WARNING 12:35 DELETE VIRUS? 12:35 :^) 12:36 -B.M picks Yes- 12:36 -The protocol fails- 12:36 I'M A DRONE, RUBY! 12:36 (what Taco) 12:36 (idk) 12:36 M.M: YES! WE'RE ALIVE! 12:36 *U just made Hourglassacre the counter to everything* 12:36 (The protocol failed) 12:36 (Thus he can't delete the maelstroms) 12:36 *THATS NOT THE PROTOCOL* 12:36 -They would bump into Li'l TBOO really far away from the arena- 12:37 -About the area where the game crashes on the glitch area- 12:37 *THIS IS THE MODE WHEN HOURGLASSACRE HAS TO FIGHT A OP OPPONENT* 12:37 OH RUUUBBBBYYYYYYY 12:37 -They would move on, and leave diep.io itself- 12:37 HÖÜRGŁÁŚŠĀÇRĘ:*OP Opponent Protocol Disabled* 12:37 R.M: What's that place? -gazes at Facebook- 12:37 (We weren't even in diep in the first place lmao) 12:38 Li'l TBOO: Facebook. 12:38 (i meant diep.io/taleofdiep) 12:38 c="#B82A2D"Uhh, thanks Hourglassacre... 12:38 --They would enter Facebook- 12:38 (Not those either) 12:38 (well then they exited where you were) 12:38 *boss is waiting for them* 12:38 brb 12:38 *somehow in facebook* 12:38 -They would come out, with likes, shares and replies all over them- 12:39 -They would like, share and reply you- 12:39 *boss follows silently* 12:39 verybigIm not gonna contribute to absolutely stupid RP like this 12:39 -The Maelstroms would dust off- 12:39 Absolutely stupid us right 12:39 Is 12:39 W.M: Well, atleast we're outta here! 12:39 -They would re-enter the place- 12:39 giantFix it now or August 1 wil-not that, make it normal again or the MBZ will follow 12:40 -The grey area would be there- 12:40 -They would move back to the arena- 12:40 *A explosion snake is slithering around* 12:40 *and get 1HKOd by boss* 12:40 -The explosion snake cannot get out of the absolute bounds- 12:40 -Thye would have gotten to the arena by that time- 12:41 -They would respawn outside the area- 12:41 *Explosion snakes are invincible* 12:41 *THIS ISNT DIEP* 12:41 *they are all dead the end* 12:41 *NOR FACEBOOK* 12:41 -They would go to Dropbox, and get out of the phone- 12:41 (this is the emoji movie) 12:41 giantGOD DAKN 12:41 (JKJKJK) 12:41 Omfg what the hell 12:41 -They would travel to the firewall, and get through- 12:41 giantNO, I WILL KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOV- ok sorry that's brutal 12:41 -They would fly around a bunch of nothingness- 12:41 THIS RP IS THE WORST I HAVE EVER SEEN 12:42 I vote for RP END 12:42 Votes 12:42 -They would stop in front of a sphere- 12:42 -It was the border of the computer- 12:42 Rp end pls 12:42 [ouYes:2] No:0 12:42 -Li'l TBOO would look inside- 12:42 PARIS THIS RP IS SHIT STOP IT 12:42 (this is my rp, you can't force me to) 12:42 (-_-) 12:43 (you didn't start this) 12:43 (Boss, and Luigi did) 12:43 *boss lands on lil TBOOs head and kills them in one hit* 12:43 Yeah 12:43 -You got outside the computer- 12:43 [ouYes:2] No:0 12:43 (but this segment is mine) 12:43 Votes for ending this Trash RP 12:43 [ouYes:2] No:0 12:43 IT'S MINE AND LUIGIS 12:43 -The maelstroms would get out- 12:43 -Then travel to another sphere, thus creating another rp- 12:44 -They would end up in another arena- 12:44 -It was nothingness- 12:44 *OP Tanks flood the arena* 12:44 -Then the maelstroms would evaporate, creating the first Polygons- 12:44 OKAY VOTES TO BAN MAELSTROMS AND LIL TBOOS FROM RPS START NOW 12:44 (stop) 12:44 (i vote for ending the trash rp) 12:44 (This is a new RP) 12:44 (votes for ending: 3) 12:44 [ouYes:3] No:0 12:44 (When i say I, the rp will let everyone else in) 12:44 The polygons would duplicate slowly 12:45 Royale: Hi 12:45 VOTES TO BAN LIL TBOO AND MAELSTROMS FROM RPS YES: 1 NO: 0 12:45 Royale: help 12:45 (Royale isn't in the rp you douchebag) 12:45 I'd rather watch paint dry then being a part of this rp 12:45 (PARIS) 12:45 ¿^¿ 12:45 -An square would start painting the arena white- 12:45 (THATS RUDE) 12:45 *boss kills all of the polygons* 12:45 I WIN HAHA 12:45 (i didn't say I yet) 12:45 * 12:46 WELL TOO BAD 12:46 -The polygons would continue to duplicate- 12:46 Wow waiy 12:46 -Boss only seeing them- 12:46 No need to call people douchebags lol 12:46 YOU LOSE NA NA 12:46 -He can't interact with the polygons- 12:46 I mean your not wrong but y 12:46 Back 12:46 [ouYes:3] No:0[ouYes:3] No:0[ouYes:3] No:0 12:46 (hi Taco) 12:46 jk lel 12:46 Oh 12:46 *they die from something* 12:46 Votes to End the RP: 12:46 [ouYes:3] No:0 12:46 -TnB would turn into a basic Tank- 12:46 Hello :Г 12:46 -and no, you're not in the rp yet- 12:46 *The guardian spawns* 12:46 -when i say I, it will start- 12:47 -Crashers would mutate from Triangles- 12:47 But DIEP Rps are boring 12:47 -They would duplicate once more- 12:47 *tnb turns back into a drone, not the diep kind* 12:47 (no) 12:47 -Some will duplicate faster, some will duplicate slower- 12:47 (I like Diep RPs a lot better) 12:47 (TBOO can join the RP) 12:47 (Why?) 12:48 Man this rp is garbage let's do an actual, like ciep new rp 12:48 Pls 12:48 -There would be a Pentagon Nest in the arena now- 12:48 No 12:48 -It was 3x3 background tiles- 12:48 -It would reach it's capacity- 12:48 *the Pentagons all die* 12:48 (wow) 12:48 (Boss) 12:48 (just let the polygons colonize the massive arena) 12:48 (triggered) 12:48 (If you don't like it ignore it) 12:49 Nevr 12:49 The Guardian has spawned! 12:49 I am a part of this rp now 12:49 (better then making enemies) 12:49 -It would actually protect the pentagons- 12:49 But I am better than these dumb polygons 12:49 -TnB turns into a simple Tank, not being able to change- 12:49 tHE gORDON of the RaMSAY has SPAWneD 12:49 *A TBOO Lite Spawns, and dies due to this... RP?* 12:49 (stop mr) 12:49 (you can only be tanks rn) 12:49 *they don't change in the first place* 12:49 lol ok 12:49 JOHN CENA HAS SPAWNED 12:49 -Alpha Pentagon would finally appear- 12:50 Huh, this place looks nice 12:50 CHUCK NORRIS HAS SPAWNED 12:50 I AM TRIIGGERED 12:50 -it was only polygons, the guardian and tanks- 12:50 *and proceeds to kill the alpha pentagon* 12:50 (when will you say I) 12:50 12:50 BEWARE OF THE TRIGGERED TEM 12:50 *and boss* 12:50 (no shut up BOSS lmao XD) 12:50 -An Alpha Pentagon would spawn- 12:50 DID I RUIN IT YET? 12:50 *and boss kills it* 12:50 -This one outside of the nest, but every 100 pentagons is 1 Alpha Pentagon- 12:50 -Pink Squres would begin to appear- 12:51 -Boss takes extreme damage quick- 12:51 *A TBOO spawns in the outer reaches of the map and begins building the arena closers* 12:51 *boss kills the rest of the pentagons* 12:51 (Pink Squares will only target enemies at level 30+) 12:51 (And no, only me and TBOO-Y are in the rp) 12:51 I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION NOW IN THIS RP 12:51 (go make your own rp_ 12:51 (Ok) 12:51 GOOD IDEA 12:51 Ooh barned 12:51 Im calling for the RP Ban Hammer 12:51 Lol 12:51 WE CAN OVERWRITE THIS RP 12:51 -The polygons would reappear very quick- 12:51 CIEP NEW RP START 12:51 -And it would be a big arena- 12:51 Oh 12:52 -It would have lots of pentagon and hexagon nests- 12:52 Taco isn't uere 12:52 Here 12:52 Nvm 12:52 -And there was a Heptagon Nest- 12:52 -Now one other person can join the rp now- 12:52 *The entire map is erased cuz giantFK THIS* 12:52 YESSSSSS 12:52 -The polygons would become more durable, and the map can't be erased- 12:52 CIEP NEW RP START PLS 12:52 (about 10% stronger than average polygon) 12:52 Boss 12:52 We can do it in DCP Maybe 12:52 (tem and boss are trying to destroy the arena xD) 12:52 (mr you can join) 12:52 (TEM, move it to DCP) 12:53 (either as a polygon or as a tank) 12:53 *The arena closers the TBOO built have came* 12:53 NO THIS RP MUST END 12:53 -The ACs and the TBOO didn't exist- 12:53 IT WAS GOOD AT THE START 12:53 WHY DID YOU RUIN IT 12:53 YES 12:53 -Just polygons, the Guardian and tanks existed- 12:53 (Move it if you want the rp to begin) 12:53 9GUYS, MOVE IT TO DCP) 12:53 PARIS SCREWED IT UP SO MUCH 12:53 LET'S OVERWRITE THIS RP 12:53 (well this is a new rp) 12:53 (BOSS and TEM, go to DCP for another rp) 12:53 TEAMZ FIGHT ME 12:53 (backsaway) 12:54 (sigh) 12:54 (BOSS and TEM) 12:54 -An Alpha Square would spawn- 12:54 -Multiple, to be exact- 12:54 RUBY STOPPPPP 12:54 (Go. To. DCP. For. Another. RP.) 12:54 Ruby? 12:54 (done) 12:54 (You can join MrBigWall) 12:54 THAT ISN'T EVEN EXACT NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT 12:54 I CAN TOO 12:54 (No only Mr) 12:54 YAY 12:54 NO ME TOO 12:54 (This RP will exclude OP tanks) 12:55 (But up to level 90 exists) 12:55 (BOSS GO TO FLIPPING DCP OH MY GOD) 12:55 Nah im just gonna watch lol thanks :Г 12:55 (So Superposition is actually real) 12:55 OH SO I'M IN I'M NOT AN OP TANK 12:55 *starts killing off the polygons* 12:55 (It's gonna take too long) 12:55 (The polygons will replenish before you can) 12:55 ((nuke)) 12:55 ._, 12:55 ._. 12:56 *nukes the entire arena* 12:56 (Unless you are Panzer. He can affect the entire RP) 12:56 OOOH I'M PANZER NOW OKAY 12:56 -Pink Polygons would survive, except for the Crasher- 12:56 Unauthorized Use of panzer 12:56 (no tanks) 12:56 (tanks, not panzer) 12:56 This RP has been sued 12:56 (ZATHSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE) 12:56 *closes arena with panzer power* 12:56 HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA 12:56 Pantser 12:56 -An new arena would appear, this time away from everyone else- 12:56 -Outside the Realm- 12:56 (TEM and BOSS, for te 4th time, GO TO DCP) 12:56 *it closes too* 12:56 9BOSS, GO TO DCP) 12:56 12:56 Nah this is fun now 12:56 -It would encompass the entirety of outside the Realm- 12:57 -So you literally destroyed yourself- 12:57 I'm so freaking triggered right now I'm almost turning into a pet racist, and nobody likes that 12:57 -The arena would respawn- 12:57 *it closes and deletes itself* 12:57 hi 12:57 well this chat is active like it wasnt for months 12:57 hi grav 12:57 hi grav 12:57 (The Realm is gone, and so are you) 12:57 (inb4 when your the DM but that one guy doesnt want to play) 12:57 (done) 12:57 (Teamerz, Mr.BigWall, TBOO, only you can join for now) 12:57 TEAMZ FIGHT ME PLEASE LET'S END THIS RP 12:57 um 12:57 God I wish I knew what was happening 12:57 i dont even know whats going on 12:57 (ok?????) 12:57 (zathsu wanna join a RP?) 12:57 hey zathsu 12:57 -Polygons would appear- 12:58 can someone explain? 12:58 Taco 12:58 pls no Ursuuling 12:58 To be fair, I wish I cared what was happening 12:58 ok 12:58 what's goin on? 12:58 -An barrier would exclude TnB- 12:58 imma explain 12:58 TEAMZ AND GRAV DO A BETTER NON DIEP RP 12:58 so first 12:58 I'm going to my own world 12:58 this explains how diepio was made 12:58 *destroys the barrier* 12:58 -More polygons would spawn- 12:58 *Goes into my own world and spawns a nuclear hammer* 12:58 first the arena came 12:58 -and you destroy yourself- 12:58 ... 12:58 Only it is shit 12:58 it expanded, then polygons 12:58 then nests 12:58 then Alpha Polygons 12:58 -Polygons would group up, forming the first nests- 12:58 then the first tank spawns 12:58 And I cannot be destroyed so (eh) 12:58 bla bla bla 12:58 (help me zathsu) 12:58 basically 12:59 (i can't get tnb outside of the rp) 12:59 (atleast kick him) 12:59 (basically paris is making a rp and BOSS doesnt like it at all) 12:59 (BOSS is vehemently rejecting the RP) 12:59 Guhh 12:59 GWAHAHAHA 12:59 -Polygons would continue spawning outside the nests- 12:59 (pm zathsu :L) 12:59 -You had to get through a firewall to join the RP- 12:59 -No password was known- 12:59 -It would let everyone but Boss in- 12:59 -And it would kill BOSS if he got past- 12:59 *becomes the password and enters the rp* 12:59 (only polygons) 01:00 -BOSS would be erased- 01:00 (BOSS, stahp) 01:00 -He would not be allowed in the RP- 01:00 *and becomes unkillible* 01:00 Well 01:00 -BOSS didn't exist- 01:00 -He can't reverse this- 01:00 You can't make me not in this rp 01:00 *teleports boss into an alternate universe* 01:00 done. 01:00 -Li'l TBOO would spawn, watching the RP- 01:00 I just did 01:00 *teleports back* 01:00 whots the problem 01:00 -He would decrease TNB's level to 0- 01:00 and this is why I don't randomly do rps 01:00 (Boss is rejecting my RP) 01:00 ikr 01:00 *Teleports boss to the door to my own world where whoever i allow in is a omnipotent being* 01:01 (This is how Diep formed) 01:01 No 01:01 (Also, the worlds are seperate) 01:01 Oh yeah grav good work on the ToD title theme (clap) 01:01 It's not 01:01 well maybe if you guys didnt godmod 24/7 it wouldnt end up like that 01:01 -More polygons would spawn- 01:01 -Li'l TBOO was still watching- 01:01 This is a shitty rp 01:01 (that wasnt supposed to be a sarcastic clap) 01:01 (Li' 01:01 (Li'l TBOO is the guardian of this universe) 01:01 @mr.big agreed 01:01 *The door opens* 01:01 True 01:01 -The first alpha polygons would spawn- 01:01 -Alpha Squares first- 01:02 Everyone just tries to be as unrealistic as possible 01:02 ikr 01:02 ?????? 01:02 Unwilling to follow some sort of rule set 01:02 -Also, in this version of Diep, alpha polygons can exist outside Nests, but very rare- 01:02 Like "Dont be fucking invincible" 01:02 Okay, maker-of-stupid-rps, pls stop 01:02 BOSS, you stop 01:02 or 01:02 Never 01:02 "you cant be able to teleport for no reason" 01:02 (Li'l TBOO watches this RP and protects it) 01:02 Boss, go through the door 01:02 do not ruin an rp because you don't like it 01:02 (I might have to make Circles exist) 01:02 that's not readonable 01:02 *Turns Zathsu into a Zathsu* 01:02 -The first circle spawns- 01:02 Does it lead to dcp? 01:03 BOSS, go to DCP for your own rp 01:03 Yes and it leads to a world where you are omnipotent 01:03 Ooh 01:03 -It would move faster than the Square- 01:03 -And protect the Triangle Nests- 01:03 -Crashers originated from the Pentagons- 01:03 -And so came the possibility of bosses- 01:03 Let's pm everybody the dcp EXCEPT Paris 01:03 The Guardian has spawned! 01:03 I'm sad now 01:03 And that means- 01:03 -It would be a slightly larger Crasher with a Crasher spawner that can spawn 5 crashers- 01:03 u guys r acting like dcp is a top secret place 01:03 its not. 01:04 Someone is gonna have a bad time- no, overused 01:04 Whats dcp? 01:04 diep custom polygons wiki 01:04 DCP? 01:04 Oh 01:04 Burn in hell- nope 01:04 Ooh 01:04 http://diepio-custom-polygons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:04 Eh 01:04 aka Tacocat's testing zone 01:04 No reason to use it 01:04 it used to be an actual conception wiki but its now just taco's test zone 01:04 Boss you have "Bite my shiny metal ass" 01:04 Yeah 01:04 and he uses it aswell as some other people to talk secretly 01:04 Hmmmm? 01:05 HMMMM? 01:05 yep 01:05 (Hey Zathsu, Teamerz) 01:05 Fact:There's a achievement in Diep.io Called "Shiny!" 01:05 (Wanna join the RP as polygons?) 01:05 Mr.big 01:05 (futurama?) 01:05 im only gonna join a RP with peeps dat arent gonna be omnipotent 01:05 Yup 01:05 or control the universe 01:05 (Li'l TBOO only watches the RP) 01:05 Yrah 01:05 I'm done with that stuff 01:05 yeh no. 01:05 it's boring 01:05 (He will alarm the Arena Closers if anyone tries to destroy all of the polygons) 01:05 True 01:06 i jus want a normal rp for wonce 01:06 ^ 01:06 (You can avoid that if you don't destroy all of the polygons) 01:06 -Li'l TBOO would vanish- 01:06 X-x 01:06 the fact that you control a world destroying entity doesnt help u know 01:06 i want a normal rp 01:06 no rp shit 01:06 i mean 01:06 no op shit 01:06 YES RUBY 01:06 (Li'l TBOO is only the watcher) 01:07 .Ω. 01:07 u still control him. 01:07 and he still has near infinite power 01:07 *Pick a tank class and fight off wave after wave of polygon invasions* 01:07 (more than infinite, actually) 01:07 thats even worse. 01:07 (he can just alarm the arena closers) 01:07 uhh 01:07 (level 90 tanks can atleast fend off the arena closers for a while) 01:07 ye but i dont like diep.io RPs 01:07 so leik 01:07 hm ok 01:08 Lvl 90 tanks? 01:08 The polygons would begin mutating, creating different polygon types 01:08 eh 01:08 i like the RPs like the ones with guardian Y 01:08 One would become plated with metal, and became the first Metal Polygon 01:08 and where it was created 01:08 prob the best RP that happened here 01:08 (Teamz, can we be less op with our rps) 01:08 yeh sure 01:08 (NEW RP) 01:08 An square would spawn. 01:08 Lets use chat to chat 01:08 (I feel like guardian Y is too powerful last one) 01:08 Thats a good idea 01:08 Then more squares would spawn. 01:09 well i mean 01:09 ur teh one who decides how powerful he is 01:09 so 01:09 Soon the arena would just be squares 01:09 (Li'l TBOO is much weaker in this RP) 01:09 (well, aparently you seem to not change, lol) 01:09 (All he can do in this is signal the Arena Closers) 01:09 well i dont mind trying to nerf my split ability 01:09 (you can be a split square teamerz) 01:09 I kind of wish you did to be honest :3 01:10 yeh sam 01:10 but 01:10 (when killed, you split into three squares connected to eachother, that can fuse back into a split square) 01:10 ish kinda hard to find a nerf to that 01:10 yeah 01:10 i dont mind reverting to the teamerzs being only 1 in one tho 01:10 instead of like 01:10 360k in one 01:10 How about you cant sell their organs 01:10 To make infinite money 01:10 no 01:10 i cant make infinite >:( 01:10 no 01:10 the world doesnt have infinite money.. 01:10 yet 01:10 probably never 01:10 plus, 01:10 btrp 01:10 i gotta make myself a horrible reputation somehow 01:10 amirite. 01:11 lol 01:11 The first Triangles would spawn 01:11 You dont already have a horrible reputation? 01:11 i can always make it worse 01:11 :p 01:11 You own a 'slave' 01:11 no, its a pet 01:11 :3 01:11 (Zathsu, Teamerz, ya can join) 01:11 Oh whatever ;3 01:11 a destructive superpower 01:12 *pets zathsu* 01:12 ...>:3 01:12 and also Guardian Y 01:12 i wouldnt mind 101 sammiches either 01:12 *lands on teamz heax* 01:12 *head* 01:12 Oh boy 01:12 this again 01:12 yeh. 01:12 -you would be a tank- 01:12 Yes 01:12 Pet 01:13 *makes sammiches* 01:13 *pets zathsu* 01:13 lmao 01:13 :3 01:13 but grav 01:13 *lands on grav's head* 01:13 even tho my clones shall only be 1 in one, 01:13 they still have the ability to eat/drink from their eyes 01:13 SaMMICH 01:13 (sammiches) 01:14 (sammich) 01:14 No? 01:14 ._. 01:14 I would gladly like to have some of potato rewards turned into pet rewards 01:14 heheh 01:14 whot even r pet rewards 01:14 do u mean like 01:14 You get +1 Pet Racist! 01:14 teh cat treats or somethin 01:14 And suddenly blaster cannon core! 01:14 -An sammich would spawn- 01:14 (Bosses have to be weak) 01:14 Only zathsu makes the sammiches 01:14 (slavery) 01:15 AND SUDDENLY METROIDS! 01:15 No 01:15 (They are all banned if they are regular strength) 01:15 Like what you did before 01:15 Oh more sammiches? 01:15 (Right now) 01:15 *making even more* 01:15 uh 01:15 i did a lot of things b4 01:15 but okey 01:15 go into maximum overdrive 01:15 What? 01:16 *pets zathsu moar* 01:16 Te reward 01:16 YES 01:16 01:16 >:3 01:16 oh okey. 01:16 Go into maximum overdrive 01:16 What do you mean "no", Zathsu? 01:16 Polygons would fill the arena 01:16 Which was very massive 01:16 ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T HAVE METROIDS? 01:16 Suddenly, a Cat 01:17 exactly. 01:17 if they are very weak 01:17 around the strength of a pentagon with ranged attacks 01:17 *starts eatin sammiches with eyes* 01:17 yknow, maybe i should go see a doctor about this 01:17 the bosses must be very weak right now 01:17 Suddenly, a Kitten appears 01:17 to check* 01:17 NO METROIDS? 01:17 WHAT? 01:17 how weak will they be 01:18 Suddenly, the Kitten finds the cat 01:18 ... 01:19 They live happily ever after 01:19 *pets zathsu some moar* 01:19 well dis is easier than getting hundreds of potatoes 01:20 An rock would spawn 01:20 Its relaxing too 01:20 (this is the beginning of worlds) 01:20 Unlike trying to find a place to keep all the potatoes 01:20 ikr 01:20 *slams into teamz on accident* 01:20 well i mean i did get you a giant potatoe oven 01:20 thing. 01:21 (k rp is public) 01:21 (be tanks rn) 01:21 (just tanks) 01:21 *gently tosses boss away* 01:21 (like the first mode of a tank) 01:21 Ouch 01:21 *lands on teamz head* 01:21 *tosses boss away again* 01:22 I can shield you from BOSS 01:22 With... 01:22 POTATOES 01:22 Ouchhh 01:22 o that sounds good 01:22 *puts up potato wall between BOSS and us* 01:22 u is smart zathsu 01:22 *pets moar* 01:22 We need to build a wall 01:22 *teleports on top of zathsu's head* 01:23 <_< 01:23 *rests head* 01:23 Black Pentagon: alright i'm done with this 01:23 Only Teamz can touch-nevermind 01:23 Yes 01:23 -new rp- 01:23 Wait what 01:23 Dont read that 01:23 BOSS is there 01:23 mm yes only i can touch 01:23 *throws BOSS away and relaxes again* 01:24 *lands on teamz head* 01:24 hang on. 01:24 *grabs potatoe scepter and impales boss with it* 01:24 there we go 01:24 Argh! 01:24 Boss is a pirate 01:24 *sticks scepter in wall* 01:24 *crashes to the ground* 01:24 okey so wat was i doing 01:24 *nvm* 01:24 oh ye 01:25 Look at pirate dying 01:25 *resumes petting* 01:25 *is stuck to wall* 01:25 Hey! 2017 08 12